The Power of Love
by Anime Lover Motoko
Summary: A strange girl appears on an everblossoming Sakura. A celestial being. Is there a reason she came? Attempted Suicide, if you don't like those type's of strories don't come crying to me!I'm so lazy I don't do chapters.


Ello my babies! I LUV YU'S ALL! I do not own Inuyasha or various other anime'sand that applies for all my fic's and anything else I have forgotton promised or brought (that don't make sense do it?) Any way I want to write a story so if you have any idea's just tell me and I promise to try however hairbrain, rat controlled, pyromaniac fluerescant jellyfish it is. This stroy is different from my other stories probley because my perverted hand got crushed under the weight of fanmail it was getting (haha as if it got ANY fanmail)

* * *

Inuyasha sat on his favorite tree and looked out into the forest, eyes gleaming in the golden sunset. Kagome watched as his silver hair flared out behind him a gentle wind making him look more like an ethereal being than the hanyou he was. She sighed. She turned to walk away but was stopped.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started, his voice gentle "Do you think that I have family somewhere that loves me?" Inuyasha turned to face her, his cold stature betrayed by his pleading eyes. If Kagome didn't know him better she would have thought that he was about to cry.

"Your mum loved you Inuyasha, and…" she fell silent silently voicing _so do I. _He turned away from her.

"I mean do I have any living family that loves me?" his voice quivered. Kagome thought, his brother Sesshoumaru defiantly didn't love him, she silently reminisced over how many times he had attempted to murder him. His father wasn't alive and she didn't know about any other existing family members. Shocked, she realized he was alone. She always counted on her family's loving acceptance and care to get through her life, but what if she had no one. Or the opposite. She would have no reason to live. She turned back to Inuyasha.

"I don't know Inuyasha, I'm sorry," she thought she saw a tear slide down his face but thought it must have been a trick of the light because as soon as it appeared it was gone. She walked away again a sadness weighed heavy on her heart.

Kagome woke to a howl. It was an eerie, sorrowful howl. She got up and began to walk toward the noise. She had no idea what she looked like to the rest of the villagers. Her nightshirt was short and played around her upper thigh, the wind picked up and it spread her hair and shirt out behind her. The moonlight played tricks on her skin and made her glow, eyes shining she looked as if she were in a trance. The wailing became louder as she approached and stopped as she entered a small clearing. In the middle stood a sakura tree in full blossom. It was odd because it was winter and a light patch of snow covered the open ground. On the top of the tree was a girl. Her silver hair was carried behind her by a non-existent wind flowing like a pale waterfall through the pitch-black night. She had pale skin and was clad in a white shimmering dress. The neckline went bellow her breasts and was tied by a piece of white string. The dress hung loosely on her pale figure and was also blown behind her by the ethereal wind. The whole time that Kagome had been studying her she had been facing the moon, she looked at her delicate features and the girl looked suddenly her way. Her hair billowed out about her face and her eyes widened. Kagome gasped as she looked into those eyes. There was no way to tell that she could see at all, her eyes were the same color, silver. Pupil, iris and cornea were all silver and they were huge adding to her alien appearance.

"Kagome…" she said softly. She turned to face her and floated gently to the ground. Her feet never touched solid ground though and she floated toward Kagome. Silver eyes peered at her and Kagome was shocked when her lips met the girls, the kiss broke and she whispered into Kagome's ear as she fell asleep.

"Yes, Kagome, you are the one…"

Inuyasha woke in the morning to find Kagome missing. On one of the few nights he slept he had let her go. Inuyasha was worried and searched for Kagome's trail. He found it quickly and raced through town and then deep into the woods. He stopped as he reached a small clearing. Kagome lay in the arms of a girl around the same age as Kagome, maybe a bit younger. Her hair hung around her face and landed on Kagome. Inuyasha started to growl but a small white hand was raised.

"Inuyasha," she said softly looking into Inuyasha's face. He felt the full force of her gaze and stood in amazement as the girl laid Kagome gently on the ground and floated to Inuyasha. She looked into his eyes and a smile graced her small, pert bowlike lips "She is sleeping my dear…" she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and pecked him on the cheek making him stop. No one but his mother had ever kissed him like that before and he felt the place burn. He looked at her once more and felt himself fall into her waiting arms "Sleep, Inuyasha, sleep," she crooned stroking his hair around his ears "Sleep,".

Kagome woke first and was surprised by the amount of warmth she was getting on the ground. She snuggled her head in closer and felt it rise and then gently fall. She opened her eyes quickly and was bombarded with a crimson red. She stopped breathing and went deadly still. The ground rose and fell again in sort of a beat. She realized this was not ground and felt an arm around her waist holding her tightly in place to his body. She turned slightly and looked into the face of… Inuyasha. She looked at him and smiled, he looked so innocent when he was asleep, like a child almost. She closed her eyes again and just sat there in bliss.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to black. But this black was not night black and smelt to much like Kagome. Kagome? He looked closer and saw that it WAS Kagome. He stopped breathing and felt her stomach against his hand. His other hand rested against her hip. He looked at her small frame and went over what had happened last night to make leave them in this position. Only one idea came to mind. He blushed at the thought, but… Did they? He sniffed again and knew instantly that they hadn't. He was a bit disappointed but was happy enough to just push the notion away. Kagome moved in his arms.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome moved and sat up in his lap. She had a strong notion to kiss him but decided he better take the first move. She gently stood up and looked toward the blossoming Sakura. The girl stood in the tree but this time faced the sun. She looked down on them and smiled. Inuyasha not remembering most of last night's events was shocked to see her float to the ground.

"You have awoken my dears, I have learned all I need to know from my kiss," She stopped a few feet away from them and Kagome felt a chill. The wind that had been tugging at the girls clothing now engulfed them both.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked bravely (A/N: OH he is so awesome!)

"My name is Sakurasaku, (A/N: Cherry tree blossom in Japanese, what a surprise!) I already know your names dear ones, the brave and courageous Inuyasha and the beautiful and pure Kagome," she whispered but both heard her voice as clear as if she had shouted "Your friends the curious and cunning Miroku and bold but kind Sango will be worried, follow my path dears ones," she beckoned with one small hand drawing the two down a small path they had not noticed before.

They arrived back at the village and stares were given as they walked in with Sakurasaku. Although it took them hours to reach the clearing before it only took minutes down the small narrow path. They quickly arrived at Kaede's small cottage and entered. Kaede was away visiting the surrounding villages and would not be back for a few day's. Miroku and Sango were surprised at their unexpected visitor but were not fazed when she kissed their foreheads and they faded into a long dreamless sleep.

"So that's what you did to us, but why?" Kagome asked lifting Sango onto her futon.

"When I kiss like that I extract all fear and worry, it also helps me to understand my companions as I have now a link in which I can read your thoughts, unfortunately it take's a lot out of a person and sends them into a deep sleep," Sakurasaku answered stirring a small pot of tea.

"What would happen if you kissed them to long?" Inuyasha asked curiously

"I would use up all their energy and their soul would be transferred to me, it leaves an empty husk that still lives and breathes but has no knowledge of itself, I have only ever done this once before and that was with my teacher who was in danger of a terrible death, her soul now resides in me and our captors killed her body, why did you wish to know dear one?" her voice was deadly soft

"No reason little mother," Inuyasha answered quickly avoiding her gaze. He surprised himself by calling her little mother but it felt so right to call her that. Her bounded out the door and went to sit on his favorite tree to think. Sakurasaku sighed and held a small teacup to her lips.

Kagome left Sakurasaku or Little Mother with Miroku and Sango in search of Inuyasha. She smiled as she remembered when Miroku and Sango had woken from their enchanted sleep.

Flashback 

"Whoa, what happened," Sango said clutching her head.

"Dear one the pain you feel now will leave soon, please drink," Sakurasaku said holding out her cup of tea.

"Thank you little mother," Sango said downing the cold tea. Miroku opened his eyes and immediately took Sakurasaku's hands in his.

"Will you bear my children little mother?" Miroku said kindly in spite of himself. Sakurasaku looked at him with one raised eyebrow and a smile twitched at her lips.

"Dear one I think you have already been claimed by another," she replied moving away slightly as Sango's eyes bulged.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed and punched his head into the floor.

End of Flashback 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gasped as his hair took on a golden sheen the silver still bright underneath. He looked like a god in her eyes and her eyes followed his features. Kagome noticed a small trail of water on his face and was confused. Had he been crying?

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said turning toward her "Tell me do you think anyone loves me? I mean truly loves me?" Kagome was shocked at his question but stood her ground. She wanted to hold him in her arms and comfort him, _Of course Inuyasha, everyone loves you. Me more than anyone… _

"We all love you Inuyasha how can you say that," she finally said though her heart split as she knew he would know she was lying causing him more doubt. He turned away from her.

"Please leave Kagome, just go," his voice cracked as he said it and a tear ran it's way down her face. She left feeling guilty and cried herself to sleep.

It had been weeks since they had met their little mother and all loved her dearly. She was always there to help or to give a comforting pat. She was wise and her presence made the group stronger. When she left for a few days they had felt her absence and had started to realize how much they had come to depend on her. When she came back their moods lightened considerably and they rejoiced as f she had been gone for years. They were walking toward a large forest that day and Inuyasha and Kagome were in another fight.

"BAKA!" Kagome screamed

"DON'T CALL ME THAT WENCH!" Inuyasha shouted back just as loud

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA,"

"WELL I HATE YOU TOO,"

"MAYBE NO ONE DOES LOVE YOU INUYASHA!" Inuyasha stopped shouting and stared at her. Kagome knew she had hit a sensitive spot but was to angry to care "You heard me, I bet your mother didn't even love you," Kagome hissed. Inuyasha looked at her and stumbled backward as if he had been hit. He turned away from her and ran into the forest glancing back once. Sango and Miroku backed away from the scathing Kagome. Sakurasaku ran forward and shook Kagome's shoulders breaking her from her fury. Kagome looked at her hands and felt the responsibility rush to her.

"Little Mother what have I done?" she cried falling to her knees.

"Dear one get up, you are the only one who can right this wrong, go find him and prove his words wrong," she pulled Kagome to her feet and met her brown eyes with her bright silver ones "Go," he pushed her in the direction of the forest and followed at a distance.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. Silent tears fell down his face as he looked into the water of the brook. Golden eyes peered back at him and he felt loathing build in himself. Was he that unlovable? Was he that ugly? Stupid? Ignorant? He swiped his claws over the water and keened in sorrow a howl building in his throat. He stopped his sorrowful out break and thought over his life. The one other person he had thought loved him renounced his love and it felt as if she had stuck a knife through his heart. She said she didn't love him, infact she had said that she had hated him. He pondered this thought and howled again this time for a lost love. All rationality left him and his thoughts became more frenzied. What had he to live for? He felt like dying. The pain would go away if he died. If I kill myself all the pain will leave and I can have piece. He eyed the sword that hung at his waist. It would be so easy, so quick. He pulled it from his belt and it transformed. He lifted it to his chest and was about to push when a scream broke his concentration.

"INUYASHA DON'T DO IT!" Kagome screamed running toward his figure. She had watched him earlier and was shocked beyond her comprehension when he had lifted the transformed Tetsusaiga to his chest "PLEASE DON'T INUYASHA," she tripped and landed in his lap crying, "Please don't,". Inuyasha eyed her and lifted the sword once more.

"Why not? No one loves me you don't even know how much I love you. Even now after everything you've done to me I still love you. I have nothing left to live for even if you have no place for me in your heart. You can't understand how much control you have over me, just leave me to die," Inuyasha turned from her tears streaming down his face and lifted the sword away from his body ready to give the ending thrust.

"Inuyasha that's not true… I do love you, if you die I don't know how I could live without you," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stopped and turned to face the weeping Kagome.

"Really?" Inuyasha lowered his weapon a fraction.

"Yes Inuyasha, you would know if had lied to you," she stepped forward as Inuyasha fully lowered his weapon and dropped it to the ground. Kagome ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha lifted her and kissed her passionately on the lips. They loved each other and they knew it. It seemed like hours before they unlocked from their kiss gasping for breath. Their bliss was interrupted as a scream filtered through the air. Inuyasha picked up Tetsusaiga and ran toward the scream Kagome ran after him and caught up quickly. Inuyasha looked at the carnage as Kagome searched for the person who had screamed she gasped as she looked at the fallen body. Sakurasaku was lying on the ground her blood pooling around her soaking into her pristine white clothing and silver hair. The biggest change though was her eyes, they began to develop human features and turned a soft gold not so much different from Inuyasha's. Kagome sank to her knees and touched her face.

"Little Mother what happened?" Kagome pleaded

"Do not worry dear one you were venerable and this demon decided to take advantage as I knew it would, please don't cry, like my brother I can't stand people crying, I knew it was my time just don't cry," Sakurasaku whispered her life slipping away.

"Brother?" Kagome asked questioningly

"Just tell Inuyasha that he had all he asked for all along, a mate, and a loving sibling a sister actually, Sakurasaku," Sakurasaku smiled one last time and kissed Kagome lightly on the forehead. She coughed and blood poured from her lips marring her pure face. Kagome cried into her lap, tears running freely. A hand ran through her hair gently and then stopped on her head for the final time.

Inuyasha ran toward the crying Kagome and looked at Sakurasaku, eyes closed and the same smile he had first seen on her face played on her lips. He sank to his knees and lifted Kagome into his arms.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked once she had gained some of her composure.

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Sakurasaku said something to me before she died that you should know, she said that you have all you had asked for all along, a mate," she blushed as she looked into his eyes "And a loving sister, Sakurasaku…" Kagome realized through her grief that Sakurasaku was in fact Inuyasha's sister. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the news and knelt down beside Sakurasaku lifeless body. He lifted her from the ground bridle style and walked to the forest. Kagome wondered what he was doing but decided to do nothing and walked back to the village.

Sakurasaku was buried beneath the ever-flowering Sakura tree. Kagome and Inuyasha were formally mated and expecting their first pup soon. The four sat down one evening and the conversation drifted to Sakurasaku.

"I miss her a lot," Sango sighed.

"Me to, little mother always knew what to do," Miroku replied, although she was not around all still called her pet name they had given her.

"She was so wise for her age though," Kagome said "And her eyes…"

"I still can't get over that she gave her life up so willingly for us, and that she was my sister," Inuyasha commented throwing a twig onto the fire. Inuyasha's eyes were drawn into slits as he looked at Miroku. A growl was emitted from his throat and he pummeled him into the ground before leaping out the window.

"What was that for!" Sango asked looking toward Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha could share thoughts now that they had mated. Kagome giggled before answering.

"He just realized that Miroku had asked little mother to bear his children," Sango laughed as Miroku got up from the ground. Tears sprouted from the girl's eyes as Miroku looked at them curiously.

Inuyasha sat on his favorite tree and looked out into the forest, eyes gleaming in the golden sunset…

* * *

Bye bye I luv yu's all remeber Kikyo Bashing VOX! (vox is my word unless you call lord and master of all you may not use it, UNDERSTAND! Good now go my pretties fly...)


End file.
